legend of the dragon
by chromesilver
Summary: Every monster has an origin
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm new to this and this is my first fanfic

It was night time in jasper park and the moon was high and shining above the park. Humphery was telling a scary story to a group of 20 to 30 pups and lets just say that they were scared out of thieir wits. And the creature chased the young couple said humphrey in a creepy voice.

Kate Garth lilly claw scar hutch can do and a few others were listening to this and they felt sorry for the pups. The couple ran to their den and hid in the back of the den said Humphrey. Humphrey don't scare them to much warned Kate the couple wimped in fear as the creature's footsteps grew louder as it got closer and closer and closer said Humphrey.

But before Humphrey could say anything else four obnoxious alphas three males and one female jumped out of a bush and roared and the pups screamed in terror the four alphas were laughing and wetting themselves ha ha ha ha ha ha ha oh my you pups should'very seen you're faces laughed the female. That wasn't funny Brittany now you're gonna give them nightmares said a very angry Kate oh please kate don't be such a mother said Brittany.

Brittany was a light brown wolf with blue eyes and quite the bitch.

Yeah you guys acted like you saw the dragon said one of the males. Son don't mock the dragon said a voice everyone turned their heads to see Winston eve and tony standing just a foot away from them. the dragon is no laughing matter said tony yes it is dangerous and frightening even to me said eve the pups were whimpering a little bit Brittany got annoyed at this. Oh will you all just chil out said a annoyed Brittany (man she really is a bitch ) it ain't real.

He is real called out a feminine voice everyone looked to see two females one a teenager and one a adult wolf. Brittany groaned in annoyance. Oh great its Marie and blossom.

Marie was a silver furred wolf with magenta eyes she looks like princess only younger. Blossom was Ruby red colored wolf with a white underbelly has green eyes and a bang that fell just halfway above her right eye she looks like Kate.

Hey show some respect bitch said Blossom angrily who are you calling a bitch backfired Brittany. Both of them got In each in others faces until Humphrey and a few other omegas started to break it up. Hey hey there will be no fighting on our watch Humphrey said.

The dragon is a large green reptile with huge wings and a fiery temper explained Marie and is not to be trifled with. You sound like you speak from experience said Garth I speak from witnessing corrected marie. She's right her and blossom are a lot older she knew your great great grandfather Kate and lilly said Winston. We are cursed to live forever and thank heaven we have gotten eternal youth added blossom. Ms Marie? Asked a omega pup. Yes sweetie answered Marie exactly how do you know about the dragon? He asked well beleve it or not the dragon is my nephew said Marie and my little brother added blossom his name was Flynn he was an omega like you explained Marie. exactly how did he get this way? Asked lilly

Gather around everyone the legend of the began thousands of years ago

R&R review


	2. Chapter 2

10'000 YEARS AGO

In prehistoric jasper park life was peaceful as it has ever been and wolves were living happy and healthy lives (BTW the alpha and omega law was never formed there for alphas and omegas could marry) "come on Flynn" giggled a voice it was blossom as a pup and running behind her trying to catch up was her little brother Flynn.

Flynn was a burnt orange pup with a white underbelly and Navy blue eyes and speaks with an Australian accent.

Flynn was panting and outta breath "wait up little sis, oh crikey " said a outta breath Flynn "no you speed up use those four legs" laughed blossom "you're the one whose going to be an alpha not me" said Flynn.

"I know I just wanted to spend time with my little brother before I go" said blossom in a baby talk voice as she pinched his cheeks. "Don't do that sis" said an embarrased Flynn sorry said blossom

BLOSSOM a voice called out "that's, aunt Marie"said blossom. "I'm going to miss you sis said Flynn as he hugged her "awwww I'm going to miss you to" said blossom then she kiss his forehead "see you next spring little brother" said blossom as she left.

"Well,she's gone aunt Marie" said a depressed Flynn "yes Flynn but don't be sad you still got me" said Marie "yes I still do" said Flynn cheering up.

"Come along" honey you and me are going to have so much fun" said Marie then she and Flynn walked away.

R&R (BTW do any of know how to do an Australian accent)


	3. Chapter 3

1YEAR LATER

"Faster Flynn their gaining" cried a voice four teenaged omega wolves were running away from something. Flynn was one of them and the other three was is buddies Darwin, Johnny, and Rocky.

Darwin is a light gray male wolf with a white underbelly and a white tipped tail and green eyes. Johnny was a white furred wolf with gold eyes,and rocky was a crimson furred with a black tipped tail and amber eyes.

"Fools don't let those omegas escape" yelled a very pissed off voice "there is no escape for you boys so give it up" yelled a female voice who was chasing them was a rival pack but this was no ordinary pack this pack had a mix of bears and wolves they're called the serial pack and they are led and ruled by two alpha wolves named victor and Catherine

Victor was a jet black wolf with blue eyes and a hell bent killing streak Catherine was his mate she had golden brown fur and hot pink eyes she was no different from victor in fact she was like eve only 10000x more feisty. "Run Faster mates"yelled Flynn "we are running faster"yelled rocky "not fast enough"yelled Johnny. "Send the bears"said victor just then five hulking bears were running up the sides of the four omegas "oh "said Johnny "shit" finished rocky then the bears tackled them to the ground.

"Please don't kill us we're just omegas" begged darwin "we know, which is actually the problem and why you have to die" giggled Catherine the serial pack had something against omegas if they see an omega they kill em. "Hold it right there" boomed a voice they all looked to see a older wolf Victor chuckled "well well well if it isn't the pack leader" laughed victor

This pack leader's name was Jedediah he was gray with a White underbelly and light green eyes (he is also the ansestor of Winston) "let them go their omegas and just kids" said an angry Jedediah "you're getting soft Jedediah" said victor "besides you're alone"added catherine. No he isn't said a female voice then a female wolf and a total of 75 to 80 wolves were right behind her. "Hello Denise" Catherine said with an evil smile. Denise was a girl who takes no shit from anyone she had gold fur and sapphire eyes.

"Catherine Denise said unhappy she was here "bitch said Catherine "floozy Denise shot back " drama Queen said Catherine getting angry "SKANK-A-ZOID" yelled Denise "SLUT " screamed Catherine "WHORE screamed Denise Catherine gasped at that (ooh that did it ) their was some ooooohs in Jedediah's pack "oh it's on now"said some random alpha

"YOU BITCH "screamed Catherine in fury "Cathy no were outnumbered " said victor denise had a sadisfied look on her face " YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURS" vowed Catherine Denise only sticked her tongue at her as victor and Catherine walked away the bears got off the four boys and went with victor and Catherine.

"Are you fellas alright"? asked a worried Jedediah "yes they said "are you bruised in anyway" ? Asked denise in a worried motherly tone "we are fine ms Denise" said rocky "who were those guys"? Asked Darwin "come with me I'll explain everything" said Jedediah the Jasper park wolves have no idea what's coming.

R&R review


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you believe the nerve of her ugh" said Catherine pissed off "calm down" said victor "calm down CALM DOWN"? "SHE CALLED ME A WHORE VICTOR A WHORE" Catherine screamed blowing her top. "They won't be so smerk once they discover what we got for them" victor said smiling catherine just snorted "what the hell are you talking about we are just pack of wolves with bears in it we would never win" said Catherine "not if the mountain lions help us" said victor.

Meanwhile in Jasper park

Jedediah was telling the four omegas the nature of the serial pack "and thats why they hate us and omegas" finished jedediah the boys were shocked at this "jeez they sound dangerous" said Darwin "and the way you two had at it you and that Catherine lady have a pretty bad history with each other Mrs Denise"said rocky "honey you have no idea" said Denise. "I heard what happened are they alright"? Asked a worried Marie "they're fine Marie don't worry" said Denise calming her down .

"Ooh I hate that serial pack" said blossom it had been a week since blossom returned from alpha school and she still has a lot of catching up to do.

"Alright you kids get going tonights the moonlight howl giggled Denise as she winked at them "oh yeah" they all said "I gotta find a date" giggled blossom they all left except for Flynn "sorry Mrs Denise moonlight howls aren't my thing said Flynn as he left "hmm he's different from other teens" said Denise "yep" agreed Jedediah.

Review


End file.
